


Americana--Football

by jkkitty



Series: Illya introduction to Americana [4]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once more Napoleon introduces Illya to a American sport--this time football</p>
            </blockquote>





	Americana--Football

This time Napoleon arrived wearing a New York Jets jacket.

“Let me guess.  You want to introduce me to another American sport,” Illya said as he moved aside to allow his partner into his apartment.

_“That’s why you are such a good UNCLE agent, tovarisch.  You catch on quickly.”_

“I do not suppose you would forget this if I ask.”

_“It’s the fall, and almost every American male will be watching their favorite team this afternoon.  I have tickets on the fifty-yard line.  You don’t know what I had to do to score these for us.”_

“I hate to ask.”

 ******************************************************************************************************************************************

“So what is this fifty yard line?”

_“It is mid-field and the best seats in the house.”_

“And how does this game work?”

_“One team scores points by advancing a ball into the opposing team’s end zone.  Points are scored by carrying the ball over the opponent’s goal line or kicking the ball through the other’s team goal post.”_

“What is a goal post?”

_“At the end of each field there are two poles with a horizontal crossbar between them.”_

“So we have tickets half way between the areas where the points are scored.  It sounds like we are not very lucky.”

 *****************************************************************************************************************************************

“They are tailgating here also, Napoleon?”

_“Well actually, it started at football games.  It’s an opportunity for fans to share companionship, a kind of pre-celebration.”_

“And if your team loses?”                    

_“Really Illya, can we just enjoy ourselves?”_

 “What is on these hamburgers?”  Illya asked looking at the burgers that had a shape of a football with "JETS" written inside, an outline of the letters "NY pressed into them behind the football.

_“The team’s logo.”_

“But no one sees the logo once you put it on a bun.”  Illya said smirking.

 _“Here just eat your hamburger_ ,” Napoleon handed him one.

  *****************************************************************************************************************************************

Illya shook his head as he looked around the field where the crowd was dressed in green and white shirts, jackets, and hats.  People had their bodies painted hunter green and white, others were waving pennants, or holding up huge green foam fingers with the Jets logo on them while girls were jumping up and down shaking pompoms in similar colors.

_“What is it now, partner?”_

“Why do people do this?”

_“We enjoy the sportsmanship.”_

“No, I mean all this green and white.”

_“It’s the teams color.”_

“Reminds me of Thrush.”

_“What??”_

“They also have team colors, brown.”

_“ILLYA!”_

  *****************************************************************************************************************************************

Bundled up in a warm jacket, Illya noticed his partner was shivering.

“Why did you come to the game instead of watching it on television, I know much you hate the cold.”

_“It’s the thrill of being part of the crowd.  No one knows me, what I do for a living, or who I just had to kill.  I am just another fan.”_

“Is important to you?  To be just one of the crowd?”  Illya was surprised at Napoleon candor.

Napoleon ignored the question, as it started to rain, _“Now it will really get exciting.”_

Then said quietly, _“Yes at times.”_

 *****************************************************************************************************************************************

_“Tovarisch, what did you think of the game?”_

Illya looked at his partner.  His face was red from the cold, but it was the twinkle in Napoloen’s eyes that really caught his attention.  After all the sports his friend had dragged him to, he realized that he had learned a secret Napoleon hid very deeply.  His love for these games allowed him to let out the child he kept hidden.  Illya was very touched that his partner trusted him enough to share this part of his life.

“Thank you for sharing your day with me,” was all he said smiling.


End file.
